


Magnolia High Boarding School

by Issianna



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issianna/pseuds/Issianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New to Magnolia High Boarding School, Lucy learns new faces and New people, even a pink hair guy that might get her attention. But will she make a new enemy. Will it split her apart. Read to find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnolia High Boarding School

New to Magnolia High boarding school Lucy Heartfilia walk in and heads to the principle office. On the door it reads Makarov Dreyar. She walks in and welcomed by a small man that hugs her and goes through procure of the school.  
By the end he has called four students to give her a tour; Levy McGarden, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, and Natsu Dragneel. Levy was president of the Education Department, Erza Student body President, Gray and Natsu were Head of Athletics division.  
Hey what your name” Natsu said  
Lucy.” I said simply  
Nice but am going to call you Luce” he smiled wildly  
Well we should get started?” the blue haired girl interjected  
That sounds great lunch will start soon anyway” Erza I believed said  
We started the tour walking around the big school. We went to the theater, Gym, music hall, cafeteria, dorms, and on campus café. Over the time I really started to fill welcomed. Natsu and Gray kept fighting and Erza had to break it up. I and Levy just giggled.  
At 12 we all walked back to the cafeteria and got lunch in which my opinion was amazing. We sat down with a group of other kids. There named Jallel, Gajeel, and Juvia. Erza sat next to Jallel and was talking quietly to him as if whatever it was is a secret. Levy sat next to me and with Gajeel on the other side. She pulled out and read while Gajeel was talking to her and calling her “Shrimp”. Natsu sat on my other side eat like no tommarow. Gray and the girl Juvia were talking or more of him talking and her reacting in shrieks, squeals and squeaks. As we ate a girl with short white hair flounced over and gave Natsu a hug from behind.  
He finished and swallowed his food.  
Hey Lissana”  
Hey Natsu. “She looked at me and asked “Who’s this” in a jealous tone  
Hi my names Lucy” I said back in a calm voice  
OMG you’re the new girl right. Am Lissana Strauss head of theater” she handed me her hand and I taking it.” My sister and Gajeel her are head of the music “Gajeel looked up at his named being called and waved. “Oh and Jallel is Vice Prez to Erza which you already meet. So yea see you later”  
“Ok see you later I guess.” I waved bye as she went back to her table.  
The bell rang and I went to my class at the end of the I found Erza with Jallel and asked were my dorm is  
“Oh your with me and this wonderful girl named Wendy Marvell she only 11 but super smart and determined so she goes here. Also she sdopted sister to Gajeel and Natsu so there super protective. ”  
“That amazing so are we going or...” I asked her  
“Yea give me a sec” she turned to Jallel and told him something and stated walking towards the dorms.  
We walked into the dorms which I say were co-ed which I found cool and weird at the same time. Like how they stop other from getting with each other, but it for the best I guess. We walked into room 110 and it stunned me how nice they were. There was a small longue area then big bedroom were my stuff was in with the other girls area decorated. The bathroom was just as amazing with three sink, a shower, bath tub, and toilet. This place was more of a hotel than a dorm but who was complaining.  
“I take it by that look that you are amazed” Erza commented  
“Yea well this place is really nice are all dorms like this.”  
“Yes, yes they are. The boys Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray are next door the across is Juvia, Lissana, and Levy. Then down the hall we have a kid Romeo who great at sports which got him in, Jallel and Loke.”  
“Wow that a lot.” I looked shocked  
“Yea we are also part of a community of boarding school that we compete with every year, you’ll hear about them later.”  
There was a knock on the door. Erza went to go get it and in came Gray and Natsu.  
“Hey Guys we were going out to 8 island want to come, oh and Levy and Gajeel might come too.”  
“Umm sure,” I look towards Erza “Want to go?”  
“No am good I got to finish something up you go on and if you see Wendy take her with you” She calls back from our room  
“Sure thing” Gray answers back.  
“ Ok well am going to change so I’ll be out in ten” I run to my suit case and boxes and look though what I have and find a blue hoister shirt and long blue skinny jeans. I leave my hair down grab my purse and run to the door and knock into Natsu  
“Oh my bad” I redden in the face and get up  
“No problem it all good” He has on a red shirt with the school mascot on it and black joggers, Gray however wore skinny dark blue jeans and a simple white shirt on. They honestly looked nice and more so Natsu.  
“All ready then” Gray says trying to hid a smirk  
“Yea I am. Let go see if Levy ready or not.” I walk out of my room and have the boys follow as we knock on Levy’s door. She answers it and says she is ready but Gajeel will not come because he has work to finish. So we go out into the brisk November air and start heading to the café. When we get there Levy wave at a small girl with pig tails and with a boy with jet black hair. They looked bout 12 so I was guessing it was Wendy and Romeo. When we walked up they said they were coming from the library. We asked if they wanted to join us for dinner and they agreed. We went in and sat down at a corner booth that fit all of us nicely. We sat Gray, Natsu, Me, Levy Wendy, And Romeo. A waiter came by and took our orders. She left and came back with our drinks. While we eating Lissana came I wit a girl that looked likes her but a bit older and with longer hair than a buff of a guy that kept on repeating the word “manly”. They sat at the Bar and order drinks. Then they come over.  
“Hey Guys what you guys doing here” The older girl asked.  
“Were getting to know the new girl Lucy” Nastu answered and I blushed a bit.  
“Well nice to meet you, my name is MiraJane but call me Mira k?” She waved at me” oh and this is my brother Elfman he is a wrestler.” I wave at the tall man in the back and he grinned and said It wasn’t manly to be introduced by his sister. I giggled and Levy and Lissana did too.  
“You wanna join us” Wendy gestured to the table.  
“Nah were good just wanted to say hi and see what up” Lissana responed “Oh and Natsu maybe we can talk later k”  
“Umm sure Liss” Nastu Blushed a bit and started drink his lemonade. I got a bit jealous that she could do come out of nowhere and talk to Natsu like that, and as far as I knew they weren’t dating. After that we had a quiet evening we talk a lot about me and what I liked. It was kind of odd being the center of attention but Levy was really nice and friendly. Wendy I could tell was just kind over all. Even Natsu and Gray seemed to put aside something they had going on and were at least civil, most of the time. Romeo commented some but it was more directed at Natsu then anything else. Wendy and Romeo left early then Gray and soon after Levy saying she need to go see Gajeel and will talk to later. We hugged and she left. That left me alone with Natsu which I wasn’t sure about. I started to notice things like his onyx eyes and his hair even though spiky and pink looked good on him. His tan skin even completed him. He says me staring and I look away  
“What is it? Is there something on my Face?” He stared back at me with a questionably looked on his face.  
“Oh nothing, so..sorry” I redden on my face. Good gracious Lucy.  
“It’s fine. So I didn’t catch your last name?”  
“ Oh it ummm Heartfilia”  
“No Way“ Natsu said a bit loudly  
“Shhh quite down. Please don’t tell anyone. Please”  
“Ok but why?”  
“Cause I feel that is people knew my last name they will treat me differently”  
“Well that just Crazy but I guess it your choice.”  
“Yea” I looked at him and into his dark eyes. They were almost scary and friendly at the same time. I saw him stare back and notice he was a bit closer than before. We faced each other in an intense staring contest and no one was going to lose. But just then he put a hand on my and leaned a bit forward. And then broke the stare as by leaning back.  
“You have nice eyes there like chocolate.” He simply stated  
“Thanks”  
With that he got up and I followed him back to the dorms. When I got to my door I turned to say good bye and he pecked my cheek and walked off to his room. I stood there shocked till Erza pulled me into the room.  
“Did I just see Natsu kiss you or was my angling off.” Erza glared at me.  
I nodded  
“Wow well ok then you should get to bed it 9 and we have to get up early.”  
And with that I went to bed and dreamed about Natsu, his pink hair, and dark eyes.


End file.
